England The BabySitter
by PurpleLilacFlowerOfTheMist
Summary: "Um…England…May I ask you a favor?" "Oh, Germany. Sure. What is it?" "I hate to say this could you, could you take care Italy for me?" "..." "Huh?" (Angel Pair (?) UsUk (?) I don't know if I should add romance in it. And also, I think my summary sucks again -3-. but, It's full of fluff )


**Author: Lol. I have many unfinished stories, and I know. I'm trying my best to update some of my stories, but I'll do the "Chasing The One You Love" first. It's been awhile since I wrote non-Romance. You can think whatever you want if it's UsUk or Angel pair, and I know it's full of fluff or something along the future chapters xD. And I don't know if I should do romance xD. Tell me, okay :3?**

**Please go easy on me~ After all, English is not my first language. I apologized about my errors :3.**

**You know, this is my first time using a dialogue as my summary -_-U.**

**Summary: "Um…England…May I ask you a favor?" "Oh, Germany. Sure. What is it?" "I hate to say this but….Could you….Could you take care Italy for me?" "..." "Huh?" (Angel Pair (?) UsUk (?) I don't know if I should add romance in it….)**

_**Chapter 1: May I ask you a favor?**_

**Germany's PoV~**

I was signing my piles of paperwork as usual inside my office on my wooden table early in the morning. Everything is peaceful, until my phone started to ring. I looked at my phone in hesitation in curiosity, in a matter of seconds, I pick it up.

"Ja? This is Germany speaking." I said.

"Germany! You need to sign more paperwork A.S.A.P! You've so many paperwork you neglected in a past few days while you're spending with time with Italy! For the whole 2 weeks, you're stuck signing this important paperwork without break!" My boss barks at me in order, and it's early in the morning, and I also pick his tone up that he was mad finding about that. I can't help it that Italy keeps popping out of nowhere, tailing me like a lost puppy. He keeps crying about his _missing_ pasta that he didn't notice that he already eat it until it _disappeared_ and turns _missing _instead, whining about more pasta, training or not playing soccer with him, and keeps tripping because he didn't know how to tie his own shoelaces. I look like his _babysitter, _but he is my first friend, so I have to take good care of him; that's what are friends for, right? Even though I didn't experience having a friend when I was young, I'm still awkward talking to others, except Italy and Japan, since they're with me in World War, you'll get use to them about their strange (Italy) or mysterious (Japan) antics. But for unknown reason, I feel that I had a friend when I was young or something since I'm catching some glimpsed in my dreams about a young girl wearing a maid outfit a lot, with my cheeks burning hot like I was blushing while my heart pounds erratically, but it seems that I didn't see her face much because it was hazy. How disappointing….I wonder who that girl is? And it's making me dizzy when I remembered the dreams I got.

"But boss—"I said, wanting to state my reason, but I got interrupted by my boss.

"No buts, Germany! You should ask your friends about taking care of Italy instead of you. I know you have a close relationship towards each other, and it's nice having a close relationship like that, but you must not forget that you have a job as a Nation. Do you make myself clear?" Asked my boss seriously, waiting my reply. I sighed in frustration inside my mind, because I know my boss is right. I guess that I should ask someone a favor, who is responsible enough for taking care of Italy while I do my piles of paperwork in a whole 2 weeks. And it seems that I have to cancel playing soccer with Italy in 2 days. I can't disappoint my boss, after all.

"Ja….I will..." I said with no choice. I have no choice but to do his orders. I know it is inevitable.

"Good! That's all. Excuse me, I have an appointed to do so in a few minutes. Bye." Said my boss, and then he hung out. I put the phone on its proper place, and then I sighed in frustration. Maybe I should call Japan? I hoped he accept my offer. I picked up my phone again, and dialed the familiar numbers. 3 rings later, someone pick it up.

"Konnichiwa, Nihon-desu." Greeted Japan on the phone.

"Hallo, Nihon. This is Germany." I greeted back.

"Oh, Doitsu. What seems to be the problem?" asked Japan in curiosity and concern. Japan knows that I rarely call him when I was in trouble or business call.

"Ahh…Sorry for interrupting your time…I just wanted to ask you a favor...And are you busy in whole 2 weeks?" I asked in curiosity.

"Unfortunately, yes. I need to attend some business in whole two weeks. I apologized." Apologized Japan, sincerely.

"Ja…It's alright…Do you know who can…babysi-I mean, taking care of Italy? I'm stuck doing my piles of paperwork, which I unfortunately neglected while spending time with Italy. I have to do it in whole 2 weeks. I want someone who takes good care of him very well with patient while I'm busy." I asked about his suggestion.

"Hmm…Let me think about it." Replied Japan.

"Ah, Danke, Nihon. It's okay. I'll manage somehow." I said in comfort. I know it means a _yes _or a _no_. I don't want to bother my friend for whatever he was doing.

"Sayonara. Once again, I am sorry." Apologized Japan again in sincerely.

"Ja… It's okay…Bye. I'll see you tomorrow in conference." I bid him good-bye, and then he said yes in Japanese until he hung out the phone. I know tomorrow will be our G-8 conference, so we will see each other soon, and maybe I'll ask someone a favor. And tomorrow, I'll have to tell Italy to cancel our plans.

'_I wonder who the perfect Nation is to take good care of Italy while I do my job…'_ I wondered inside my mind, and then I sighed. I stood up while my chair make a sound, and then I approached towards the window, looking outside.

I can hear the birds are chirping outside the window faintly, and I saw the trees of the leaves are blowing by the wind softly. The sun is shining while the clouds floats above the beautiful, blue sky lazily. It was a perfect day to come outside to have a stroll with Blackie, Berlitz, and Aster. Unfortunately, I have a job to do.

'_I wonder who the responsible candidate is to take care of my friend.'_ I thought deeply. After all, I didn't want Italy to get hurt and fly off immediately inside my house while crying when I was busy. Maybe is it France? No…He will sexual harass Italy….Amerika? No…He was a child and irresponsible….Prussia? No…I know my bruder is irresponsible either. I know! Maybe England? I heard that he takes care of his former colonies, and he seems a responsible Nation. I'll set him some rules how to take good care of my friend. I nodded, complied about my ideas. Yes. England it is. I just hoped Italy agree about this…

**Germany's pOv Ends~**

_**-~Hetalia~-**_

The next day, in the world meeting in England. Everyone is in chaos as usual. America is spouting non-sense idea about creating some heroic robots should clean their streets while England shouts at him that it was _ridiculous_, and then they started to bicker. Meanwhile, France commented about them that they should release their sexual tension as usual, and joins their argument. England shouts at him to _sod off_, ignoring America in the process, and then France and England started to have a fist fight while America laughs obnoxiously at them. Japan only watches at them silently, not wanting to add more problems. Italy only waves his white flag with his weird _patapatapata_ sounds rapidly. Russia, once again, sits on the poor Canadian's lap, while Canada's knees are shaking because of Russian's weight. Germany can't hold it anymore, and so he shouts at them to _shut up_ and begins to order them what to do.

After their discussion is over, which is they continuously to do some chaotic stuff while Germany gives up to have some _**peaceful **_meeting for once, but he was still hoping to do so, though. Unfortunately, Germany's dreams shatters into tiny bit of pieces like glass. Germany suddenly shouts at them _lunch time _until Italy shouts randomly about _Pastaaa~!_

_**England's PoV**_

Finally! The wine bastard decided to do his _usual stuff_ in the motel with his date while he left me behind. That git sure is a disgusting frog, and America decided to run off to buy more about his _supplies. _I wonder how he gets that cardiac food in the meeting, popping out of nowhere and begins to eat that greasy food. I waited them to leave in the conference room. Some of the Nations are left behind, talking like Italy, Japan, and Germany. After that, Italy (Whining for something) and Japan left together, leaving Germany behind until we are the only Nation left. That's odd….I knew that Germany, Italy, and Japan suppose to spend time with each other, eating lunch as usual. Germany is approaching towards me. I wonder what business he wants with me. I was still sitting on my chair, and I stood up while my chair makes some noise. As usual, we wore our military clothes.

"Um…England…May I ask you a favor?" said Germany with his business like tone, but something is off when he spoke to me like that, and he seems to be nervous talking to me. I know we didn't have the best relationship towards each other, but we managed to get along well a bit, and I say that I was surprise when he wanted to ask me a favour.

"Oh, Germany. Sure. What is it?" I asked curiously. It's not because I want to help him or something, and it is rare that Germany was asking me a favour. I wonder what it is….

"I hate to say this but…..Could you…..Could you take care Italy for me?" said Germany seriously with a bit nervous, staring at me in the eye.

"..."

"Huh?"

_**TBC~**_

_**Narrator: Will England accept Germany's favor? I wonder what England's reaction is, hearing Germany's favor? What the heck will happen towards our cute little Italian's destiny?! Stay tune in my next chapter!**_

_Lol….I should use to that….it's amusing, Hahahahah! xD :D._

**Writer: I somehow managed to type this about 5 hours because of distractions (T.V, eating, and internet.). You know, this is supposed to be a one-shot, and I don't have enough time to finish this off because I was super busy. And my mom always nagged me about that I should sleep early because I have class, so I think I should continue this story someday….I don't know **_**when **_**someday is…**

**Please go easy on me~ English is not my native tongue, after all. Once again. Sorry about my errors~ nobody is perfect! :D.**

**Please review…..QAQ *puppy dog eyes insert -3-***


End file.
